Futuristic Lover
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: Charles finds out the joys and horrors of Erik's latent mutation;I couldn't think of a title and ET came on the radio Warning: Slash; Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Futuristic Lover

**Pairing: **Cherik (of course!)

**Summary: **Charles finds out the joys (and horrors) of Erik's latent mutation

**Warning: **Slash; Mpreg; Extremely Hormonal Erik (what I think that deserves a warning, Charles would have appreciated one)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters mentioned here, just borrowing them...also men don't get pregnant, but come on they're mutants I'm sure if humans evolved in to mutants for survival purposes its not out of the question for mutants to further evolve to continue lineage no matter what...just saying

**A/N: **I was in the middle of writing chapter 3 for Bittersweet Memories when I was struck with another idea for a story thus this came to life. This is an Mpreg, so if that's not your _'cup of tea'_ I suggest you skip this story. I have desperately been wanting an Erik mpreg, and so far have only found one, which is very good by the way (done by writingisagroovymutation), but I decided that maybe I should just get off my bum and write one instead of waiting for another to surface.

Erik might seem a little OOC sometimes, I'm gonna blame it on the fact that he's hormonal XD Bitchy!Erik is going to be so much fun to write:) Also I never really specified how far along he is, but this entire chapter deals with his first trimester, he doesn't find out he is pregnant until somewhere during the third month.

**REVIEWS = LOVE! :D**

* * *

><p>Erik is usually an early riser; up no later than 6:15 to catch a morning run. However today that was not the case.<p>

When his watch beeped at 6 this morning he hurled it across the room and rolled over tucking the blankets around him.

He deserved to sleep in once in a while.

Charles is up by 10 and when he turns to see Erik still buried under the blankets next to him a small frown fixes itself on his lips.

Erik never sleeps this late, even on weekends his day starts around 7:30.

Fearing the worse Charles drops a hand to Erik's forehead checking for a fever. There's none, but the touch earns him a murmured:

"Charles, what are you doing?"

Charles blushes having been caught. "Checking for a fever, you're not sick are you Erik?"

A yawn, "No, just tired," he mumbles.

Charles nods and lays back; Erik did deserve to sleep in once in a while.

* * *

><p>Erik has completely abandoned his early morning regimen; he's just been so tired these past few weeks.<p>

When he's not training, he just grabs a small snack and slinks off to go sleep.

He reasons his body is rebelling against him for having pushed himself so hard all these years. Whatever the cause for his sudden tiredness, Erik doesn't' really care, because sleep is a wonderful thing he hasn't fully enjoyed until recently.

Charles is slightly worried by Erik's constant sleeping Usually Erik battled with insomnia; then again if Erik was sleeping, and soundly at that, perhaps he shouldn't be worrying.

* * *

><p>Charles groans hearing the bathroom door slam. It's the third time this week he's been woken up by the sound of Erik running to the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach.<p>

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Charles throws off his covers and pads over to the bathroom door. He jiggles the knob; locked, of course.

"Erik are you ok?"

He winces at the sound of Erik coughing violently before croaking out "just peachy."

Biting his bottom lip Charles hesitantly speaks up "maybe we should have Hank take a look at you, you've been sick all week."

The toilet flushes and the sink faucet turns on. "I'm fine. It's just Sean's cooking."

Charles doesn't have the heart to tell him that Sean hasn't cooked anything in the past two days.

* * *

><p>Much to Charles' dismay he was not able to persuade Erik to visit Hank for a checkup, but thankfully the nausea that plagued the metal bender vanished after a few weeks.<p>

Three to be exact; Charles had been counting.

In fact Erik's hunger had come back with a vengeance now that his stomach had settled down.

Charles looked on amused as Erik put even more syrup to his already drenched stack of pancakes and sausage. The way Erik was eating you would think he'd been starved.

"You know," Charles spoke jokingly "if you keep eating like that my friend you're not going to have a six pack much longer."

Erik's fork clatters to the table. Eyes narrowing he pushes back his chair, not caring that it overturns in his haste to leave, and stalks out of the room.

Hank looks at Charles curiously "what was that about," he whispers.

Charles shrugs equally confused, "I have no clue."

It's Sean who breaks the awkward silence when he skewers Erik's forgotten pancakes with his own fork. "No use letting this good food go to waste," he remarks as he piles the pancakes on his own plate.

* * *

><p>When Charles finds Erik he has to stifle a laugh at the scene he finds.<p>

Poised in front of the mirror with his turtleneck hiked up Erik is standing sideways inspecting his stomach.

Charles gives a soft knock on the door as he enters. "Erik what are you doing?"

Yelping Erik pulls his shirt down whipping around looking very much like a child who's just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Is that a faint blush Charles sees creeping up Erik's face? Charles mentally scolds himself, surely not. Erik is always composed.

Quirking an eyebrow Charles repeats "well? What are you doing Erik?"

And then Charles is sure he's lost it because now Erik's eyes are…misting and his bottom lip is trembling.

Charles quickly shuts the door and closes the distance between himself and Erik. Wrapping Erik in an embrace Charles begins radiating loving thoughts as he rubs soothing circles with his hand across Erik's back.

Concern lacing his words Charles asks "What's wrong Erik?"

There's a mumble in response and Charles has to strain to hear what was said.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I'm getting fat," Erik shrieks.

Charles laughs at the absurdity of the whole situation, it's a big mistake.

Erik pushes him away roughly sending him to the ground.

"You think this is funny," he seethes. "You think this is just one big joke don't you?"

Charles stutters unsure how to respond when Erik's face lights up with a realization.

"You did this," he accuses "you're jealous of my physique, always have been, and now you're sabotaging me!"

'_Where did that come from,'_ Charles thinks utterly confused by Erik's sudden change in mood.

"Erik I-"

But Erik is having none of it "stop."

"Erik-"

"Just get out."

Charles doesn't move.

Huffing in annoyance Erik shouts again "I said get out!"

Fixing Erik with a glare Charles bites out coldly "this is my room Erik."

Meeting Charles' glare with one of his own Erik scoffs agrily as he trudges out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Later when they ask why the lamp is awkwardly bent Charles will tell them he knocked it over by accident.

* * *

><p>Charles is a little surprised when he leaves his room for dinner to find a chessboard set up on the floor a note folded neatly in half beside the board.<p>

Bending down to retrieve the note from the floor Charles smiles once he sees Erik's familiar scrawl.

'_I'm sorry for this morning my actions were uncalled for. I owe you a new lamp_

_p.s. your move'_

Pocketing the note Charles bends down to survey the board before moving his rook to take one of Erik's pawns.

Later sitting across from Erik at the table Charles offers a smile letting him know that all is forgiven.

* * *

><p>After Charles offhand remark Erik decided to resurrect his early morning fitness regime, just a little more intense.<p>

His lungs are burning and his legs feel like they're on fire as he closes in on mile number four.

There's a small ledge coming up and he knows he's going to have to jump to continue the track, but when Erik attempts to jump his legs give out.

Knees buckling Erik crashes to the ground in a tangled mess of limbs. He attempts to stand but his entire body groans in protest.

Sinking back down Erik rolls into a ball on his side eyes closing he sends out a single word to Charles.

'_Help.'_

* * *

><p>Charles doesn't even notice the clock by his bed that reads 6:50. Erik's plea for help is fresh in his mind and the only thing that matters is finding him.<p>

Running down the hall Charles drags a drowsy Hank out by his sleeve.

He doesn't offer an explanation, and Hank doesn't ask for one. The professor's frenzied state is an indication that whatever the reason for the early wake up, it's important.

* * *

><p>They find Erik near the edge of the mansion's property lying on his side in the fetal position.<p>

Charles runs a little faster, dropping to his knees when he reaches Erik. Placing a hand to Erik's shoulder he watches as the metal bender's eyes flutter open.

Coughing Erik smiles softly "you came."

Charles shakes his head in disbelief, "you're an idiot."

Erik laughs and tries to push himself up, his legs seem to be screaming at him and he decides it's not the best decision he's had. Looking up at Charles he mumbles "I think I might have overdone it."

* * *

><p>With Hank's help Charles is able to hoist Erik up so they can move him back to the mansion.<p>

Erik is in no position to argue with Charles this time so he simply nods when the telepath tells him Hank _will_ be giving him a checkup.

Down in the labs Erik is grateful to finally have a seat, his legs were trembling from this morning's run.

The surge of happiness falls away when Hank pulls out a needle and motions to Erik's arm saying he needs to take a sample.

* * *

><p>Charles is attempting to appear calm for Erik's sake, he knows how much the man detests doctor visits, but when he sees Hank frown and rub his eyes he begins to worry.<p>

'_What is it? What's wrong?'_

Hank is quiet exchanging looks between the vial in his hand and Erik who is sitting on an examination table a few feet away.

'_Hank…'_

Blushing Hank looks down at the ground shuffling his feet awkwardly he mutters "this has got to be a mistake."

"A mistake,: Charles repeats raising an eyebrow in question.

Erik stiffens slightly, to an untrained eye it would seem nothing changed, but Charles knows Erik is now on high alert.

Hank nods "it says he's pregnant."

"What!"

Erik promptly faints.

* * *

><p>When Erik wakes up he notices two things. One, Charles is looking down at him his face painted with worry; two, Hank is blushing furiously in the corner.<p>

"Charles I had the strangest dream."

Sighing Charles shakes his head "that was no dream my friend."

Erik pales.

"I'm not-" he can't even bring himself to finish the question.

Charles nods in return.

"Is this your idea of some sick joke," Erik barks out.

"I assure you I am just as surprised as you are," Charles replies softly.

"And you," Erik shouts pointin at Hank. "Run your stupid test again."

Shrinking back Hank stammers "I did; three times."

Erik is at a loss for words and when Charles reaches out to clasp hands with him he pulls away. Throwing his legs over the side of the table Erik walks out of the room without another word.

* * *

><p>Charles shakes his head "so you're telling me that because Erik and I are together his body made the necessary adjustments to have a baby?"<p>

Hank nods "it's a latent mutation. I believe it developed in order to continue his line. Evolution is a wondrous thing," Hank marvels

"I think I would have noticed if Erik was suddenly lacking certain equipment," Charles snapped.

Hank blushed, he didn't need details; it was like hearing how your parent got it on.

"He's not going to turn into a girl, but it seems his body has developed a womb. He'll very much be a man in that erm region," Hank trails off. _'God this is embarrassing.'_

Charles nods looking at Hank thoughtfully he asks "so you're saying I'm going to be a dad?"

Hank smiles nodding yes.

He wasn't expecting the hug, but he'll take it all the same.

* * *

><p>After storming out from the lab Erik had gone back up stairs and locked himself in the bathroom.<p>

_This was just some sick prank._

Looking in the mirror at the streaks of dirt across his face Erik decided to draw a bath.

So now he sat in the tub allowing the warm water to begin soothing his aching muscles. Humming contently Erik sank deeper into the warm pool of water.

Erik was trying to convince himself that all that time Hank spent in that damn lab had driven him crazy when he felt it. It was nothing more than a light flutter and as fast as it appeared it vanished.

Erik stilled his movement and waited, for what he wasn't quite sure but just when he thought this was getting ridiculous he felt it again.

He gasped letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Swallowing nervously he slowly lowered his hands to his stomach. As his fingertips grazed lightly over his skin he felt the soft flutter once more.

"Holy shit," he whispered.

'_I'm pregnant.'_

Grabbing one of the towels from the rack he screeched out "Charles!"

* * *

><p>Racing up the stairs Charles threw open the door not exactly sure what to expect.<p>

Finding Erik clad in only a pair of plaid pajama bottoms sitting Indian-style at the center of the bed looking down with both hands firmly placed on his stomach was not what he had in mind.

Coughing as he tried to catch his breath, he did just run from the labs, Charles slowly walked into the room moving to the bed.

"Are you ok," he whispered once he'd gotten his breathing under control.

Erik nods faintly, raising his gaze he smiles. "Charles, we're going to be parents."

Charles grins back "yes we are," he replies pressing a soft kiss to Erik's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is really the first full length MPreg story I've ever written I want to thank everyone who put this story on Story Alert it really pushed me to try and get this written as fast as possible. So there's a surprise at the end of this chapter (actually there's two surprises in this story, but the main one is at the end of the fic) hope you enjoy!**

**Also I'm looking for ideas for names, so feel free to make suggestions in reviews**

**REVIEWS=LOVE**

* * *

><p>Rolling over to his side Erik slowly opens his eyes. Lashes fluttering he blinks rapidly as his eyes adjust to the brightness of the room. When his eyes finally focus and he can see his surroundings, Erik smiles at the sight of Charles sitting against the headboard, going through a stack of paperwork.<p>

"Morning," he whispers looking up at Charles who is staring intently at a piece of paper nibbling on the eraser of his pencil.

"Oh, you're up," Charles beams. Shifting the papers in his lap he leans over pressing a firm kiss to Erik's forehead. "Morning, how are you feeling?"

Smirk finding its way to Erik's lips he replies "like I've been knocked up by my boyfriend…" he trails off when Charles snorts and begins laughing. "I'm doing good," he adds seriously.

Shifting in bed to face Erik more directly Charles rakes a hand through his hair, "you know, we're going to have to tell the children."

"I know," Erik nods in agreement before shifting his eyes to the sheets. "Can't it wait till breakfast? I have _other_ plans in mind," he hints smiling.

"Like what," Charles asks completely oblivious.

Erik looks up at Charles giving him a knowing smile.

"Oh," it's just one word, but Charles has never looked cuter.

Moving the papers to the night stand Charles turns his full attention to Erik. Lifting his hand to cup his cheek Charles leans in for a kiss; chaste at first but soon it's all tongue and teeth.

When Erik moans, it's music to Charles' ears, and he's suddenly pushing Erik to the mattress as he settles in between his legs a predatory smile gracing his lips.

Charles leans forward sealing their lips once more before pulling back to trail kisses down Erik's chest. Running his fingers through Charles' hair Erik's breath hitches as Charles brings his hands to Erik's hips and places a loving kiss to his stomach.

"Our baby," Charles murmurs.

Trailing a hand to gently tug down Erik's pajama bottoms Charles halts when a loud crash emanates from downstairs.

Erik groans in frustration throwing his head back to stare at the ceiling as he silently curses mornings and things never going as planned.

"It appears the children are awake," Charles speaks sounding rather amused.

* * *

><p>"And you see there's going to be anew addition to our family," Charles finishes speaking as he reaches for Erik's hand giving it a comforting squeeze.<p>

Everyone is quiet and Erik tenses; perhaps telling them now wasn't such a good idea.

Raven turns to Hank punching him in the arm. "You knew and you didn't tell us," she accuses looking very angry to have been left out of the circle.

"Ow! It wasn't my place to say," Hank mumbled rubbing at his arm. _'Raven sure packs a punch'_

Facing Charles and Erik, Raven pulled them into a hug. "I'm going to be an aunt," she squealed before placing a kiss to each of their cheeks.

Erik smiled; he knew he liked Raven the best.

Looking over to Sean and Alex, who were currently staring at one another seeming to have a silent conversation, Charles raised an eyebrow "well how about you two? You've been awfully quiet."

Alex grinned triumphantly turning his gaze away from Sean to face Charles "congrats guys."

Sean sighed reaching into his pocket to produce a wad of cash. Handing the bills over to Alex he grumbled "goddammit, I was so sure Erik topped."

"Who wants pancakes for breakfast," Erik calls out suddenly feeling the warmth of blush spreading across his face.

He doesn't wait for an answer and instead walks to the kitchen. Charles has to fight the urge to laugh.

* * *

><p>The promise of pancakes distracts the children for all of five minutes. Once the table is set up and the first batch of pancakes are well on their way to being finished the questions start to tumble out.<p>

"So how far along are you?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Have you picked out godparents yet?"

"Can I throw you guys a baby shower?"

"Where are you going to put the nursery?"

"Does that mean we need to baby proof the whole house?"

"_Children_, one at a time please," Charles pleads rubbing his head feeling a headache coming.

Erik smiles over his cup of tea; Charles refused to allow him coffee. Clearing his throat Erik sets about answering the questions.

"I'm a little over three months along, I think it's a bit early to tell the sex, the subject of godparents hasn't even come up, yes Raven I don't see why you can't throw us a baby shower, the nursery will be the room next to Charles—_our_ room, and yes we _**will**_ be baby proofing the house," Erik finishes taking another sip of his tea.

Charles smiles marveling at the ease with which Erik handled the questions.

"It's going to be beautiful," Raven replies grinning at her victory of being allowed to throw them a baby shower.

"Since you guys are having a baby does that mean you're going to get married too?"

Charles looks up at Sean who for once in his life is looking back with a serious expression on his face.

Everyone's eyes turn to Charles looking expectantly for an answer. Even Erik is eyeing Charles curiously, eager to hear what he has to say.

Silently Charles pushes his chair backwards and makes his way around the table to where Erik is sitting.

Breath catches in her throat Raven watches on in awe as her brother produce a tiny black box from his pocket and kneels down before Erik.

* * *

><p>Holding the box in his hand Charles looks up at Erik.<p>

"I bought this a week after our first kiss," he admits blushing as he opens the box to show its contents.

A band made of white gold lies inside. It's an intricate pattern of crisscrossing bands with one smooth section that bisects the center of the ring, the words _'My Love'_ inscribed in the center.

A small smile graces Erik's lips as he looks at the box Charles is holding. He never imagined this would actually be happening. Not only was he starting a family with the man he loved, but said man wanted to start a life with him.

"Erik Lensherr, would you do me the honors of—"

Cutting in Erik quickly responds with a "yes," before Charles can finish.

Chuckling softly Charles grabs a hold of Erik's hand slowly slipping the ring in place as he draws closer kissing Erik lightly. Erik responds eagerly deepening the kiss trying to draw Charles even closer.

Locked in a kiss the happy couple is oblivious to the applause coming from the children.

"Can I plan the wedding too?"

* * *

><p>Erik is still admiring his new ring when Hank comes knocking on the door of the study.<p>

"I'm making an ultrasound machine," he speaks casually.

Erik nods; he's thankful that Hank will be taking care of things. Charles had wanted to bring in another doctor, one more knowledgeable in cases like this.

Erik had reasoned that nobody was _'knowledgeable'_ on male pregnancy, let alone a mutant male, and Hank was their best option. He left out the fact that he would refuse to go to another doctor, Hank he at least trusted.

Charles had finally agreed to drop the subject and relented that perhaps Hank was the best option. The fact that Erik had threatened to withhold sex for the remainder of his pregnancy might have played a role in the decision, but Erik had won and that was all that mattered.

Looking up at the door Erik offers a small smile "thank you Hank."

Hank is a little caught off guard by the remark, but he smiles in return. "You're welcome," he replies before turning to leave, a little skip in his step, as he heads back down to the lab.

* * *

><p>After telling the children about the new baby things seemed rather calm for the next two weeks that followed.<p>

Raven was busy doing wedding research, Hank was adding the finishing touches on the sonogram machine, Alex was surprisingly quiet as of late he claimed to be working on an important project, and Sean, well he was a completely different story all together.

The arrival of the new fish tank had been Sean's undoing.

Charles is in the middle of lecturing Sean on the proper uses of a fish tank, bong usage not being one of them, when he senses feelings of distress coming from Erik.

"Look Sean, the fish don't enjoy tripping out, they keep bumping into the glass. Why don't you stick with apples ok," Charles hastily replies as he excuses himself and makes his way to the staircase.

Sean looks confused, he was expecting to be told something along the lines of _'stop smoking you're going to kill your brain cells.' _ Grabbing one of the apples from the center of the table Sean shrugged, _'they do say an apple a day keeps the doctor away'_; perhaps Charles was onto something.

* * *

><p>Running up the stairs Charles has a millions scenarios running through his mind. They all center on the possibility of Erik being hurt.<p>

Throwing open the door to his room Charles is extremely confused; there's no one there.

"Erik? Erik, are you ok," Charles calls out stepping inside the room hesitantly. He hears a grunt coming from the closet and a few choice words mumbled in frustration.

"Erik, you're not hurt are you," Charles asks walking further into the room.

"No I'm fine, just don't come in this closet," Erik snapped in response.

Biting his bottom lip Charles hesitantly reached out for the handle to the closet door. He silently thanked every God he knew that the handle was plastic and had no built in lock.

"Erik I'm coming in," Charles spoke as he opened the door.

There's a yelp and when Charles opens the door Erik is tugging his turtleneck down over his pants. Charles looks around the closet surprised by the mess he sees. Erik is usually organized, yet right now the ground is littered with pants across the floor the only pair still hanging is the training sweatpants.

Quirking an eyebrow Charles looks at Erik, who is refusing to make eye contact finding the ground suddenly much more interesting. "What's all this about," he asks gesturing to the messy interior of the closet.

Erik frowns mumbling "none of my clothes fit me."

Charles gulps knowing the next thing he says could possibly send Erik over the edge and have him snapping at him.

"Oh darling, we'll buy you some new clothes."

Erik looks up sniffling slightly "I'm going to be fat," he moans finally letting go of his turtleneck. As the shirt rises Charles saw for the first time that Erik's pants were unzipped and where his flat abs once were a slight bump now was in their place.

Stepping forward Charles brought his hand to rest on Erik's baby bump. "You're not fat. You've never been more beautiful Erik; you have our baby growing inside of you," Charles spoke placing a kiss to Erik's cheek.

Erik laughed brushing away his unshed tears. "Hormones suck," he whispered softly.

"Hey we'll get through this," Charles spoke reassuringly then continued "besides, I hear hormones have their upside," he spoke winking.

Erik smirked "really now," he spoke leaning closer to Charles.

Charles nods before sealing their lips together as he pins Erik against the back wall of the closet. Pulling down Erik's collar Charles began nipping at the newly exposed flesh.

"I love your turtlenecks," Charles mused aloud as he moved along Erik's neck. Bringing a hand to rest on Erik's stomach Charles gave the bump a loving rub before tugging down Erik's pants in one motion.

"That's why I wear them," Erik responded breathily as his hips jerked forward against Charles' hand which had found its way to his crotch.

"Patience my friend," Charles spoke teasingly placing a kiss to Erik's lips before dropping down to his knees. Licking his lips Charles looked up at Erik "I told you they had their upside." Hands resting on the band of Erik's boxers Charles slowly began to pull down the cotton material. Erik whimpered impatiently; Charles needed to move now.

"Mr. Lensherr, I finished the ultrasound machine. I need you down in the lab so we can try it out," floated Hank's voice through the room meeting Erik and Charles' ears.

Erik groaned, he just couldn't catch a break.

"Fuck," Charles cursed. Standing up he looked at Erik "we'll continue this later," he spoke running a hand across his shirt to get rid of the rumpled look.

Erik smiled turning to grab the sweatpants that remained on the last hanger "I'll hold you to that."

* * *

><p>It had taken 15 minutes for Erik and Charles to make it down to the lab; most of which was spent on simply making it out of that closet.<p>

Finally reasoning that if they just left down for the labs now then they wouldn't be interrupted anymore the two of them had left the confines of the closet. Erik was thankful for his turtleneck; Charles' handiwork would have been rather prominent otherwise.

Hank was waiting for them by some machine when they made it down to the labs. Turning to face Erik he motioned to one of the lab tables "if you could please take a seat and lift up your shirt we'll try this thing out."

Erik moved to the table taking a seat, hesitantly he lifted his shirt as he leaned back waiting for Hank, who was sifting through an array of tubes. Charles moved so he was standing next to Erik placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Having found the right tube Hank moved to the table Erik was lying across. "This might feel a little cold," Hank spoke as he applied the gel against Erik's stomach.

Erik gasped slightly at the feel of the gel on his skin.

"Sorry," Hank apologized. "I'm going to move this wand across your stomach, and it should relay the images on this screen here," Hank spoke turning the screen to face Erik and Charles.

"So we're going to see the baby on that screen?"

Hank nodded in response. Lowering the wand to Erik's stomach he slowly moved it across trying to focus on the image.

"No way," Hank whispered in awe as he looked at the image on the screen.

Charles tensed thinking something was wrong.

"What is it," Erik asked a hint of worry present in his voice.

Hank turned to face the couple "you're having twins," he replied smiling.

* * *

><p>Charles let a shaky laugh out relaxing instantly when he heard that nothing was wrong, in fact quite the opposite.<p>

"Twins," Erik repeated in awe.

Hank nodded pointing to the screen. "Here's one of them," he said tracing a finger along one of the figures, "and here's the other one," he said moving his finger to the other figure.

Smiling Erik turned to his right "Charles we're having twins."

Charles smiled in return; this was the greatest day of his life. Pulling Erik into a hug Charles whispered "I love you," before kissing Erik softly.

* * *

><p><strong>I owe the twin idea to AliciaZH, thanks for the review :) so I'm looking for names suggestions are very welcomed!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ok so I feel bad for not updating this sooner, it's been half written for quite a while but school kind of (really!) got in the way. 5 page paper on the Iliad…not fun at all -.- That being said I did use the lecture to finish writing, because honestly whose going to notice in a class of 120 if one person is writing, and not notes but fanfic? I have an outline written for this story now, so hopefully I will be able to get the next chapters written faster since I know what will be in them **

**Once again thanks for all the story alerts, I'm glad people are interested in this story**

**And as always…**

**REVIEWS=LOVE**

* * *

><p>"Twins," Raven echoes looking at Charles in awe from her seat across him at the dinner table. <em>'Now I've two babies to spoil,'<em> she thinks smiling in glee at her older brother.

Charles smiles nodding in response; under the table he snakes his right hand to Erik's lap looping their fingers together. Rubbing his thumb over Erik's knuckles he radiates feelings of love to the metal bender.

Erik offers a small smile before ducking his head from prying eyes, instead focusing on tonight's dinner; steamed veggies and chicken.

What happens next no one quite understands, but Sean is suddenly eying the Professor a smirk on his face.

'_Damn, guess when the Prof does something he really goes all out.'_

Charles' face is suddenly rather deep shade of red and he pulls up a napkin coughing slightly embarrassed. Grabbing for his glass of water he takes a small sip as he projects to Sean _'Must you think so loudly Mr. Cassidy?'_

Hearing the Professor's voice in his head, Sean begins coughing shooting milk out of his nose. _'Oops, telepath right,'_ he reminds himself as he reaches for his abandoned napkin.

As the red head worked on getting his breathing under control, and rubbed furiously at his nose with his napkin, Alex stood abruptly pushing his chair back hastily.

"Congratulations," he bit out staring at Erik and Charles. "Now my present is ruined," he sulked leaving the table.

Erik lowered his fork looking at Alex leave; his hunger seeming to vanish with the retreating teen. Wiping his mouth on his napkin Erik quietly excused himself from the table and took off for the bedroom.

Sighing in frustration Charles gave an offhand dismissal, pushing away from the table and followed after Erik; just like that the family dinner ended.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Alex knocked on the master bedroom door. He came bearing gifts; lemon squares that were drizzled in white chocolate.<p>

He pushed past Charles, who had opened the door, and made a beeline to the bed that Erik was currently sitting on, a copy of _The Once and Future King_ in hand.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled softly. "I shouldn't have snapped like that at dinner. I should have been happy instead of upset about work. Will you forgive me," he asked pushing forward the plate of desserts.

Having closed his book, marking his spot by turning down the corner of the page, Erik simply stared at the teen before him remaining quiet as he processed the apology given.

Alex began to sweat; what if Erik didn't forgive him?

"Are those lemon," Erik asked softly eyeing the plate in Alex's hands.

"Yes they are," Alex grinned proudly.

Grabbing the tray Erik used his power to pull up a chair for Alex. "Care to help me eat them," Erik asked raising an eyebrow in question as he motioned for Alex to take a seat.

Alex smiled sitting down in the offered chair. "I'd love to."

"Would you two like some milk with those," Charles asked from the door, amusement lacing through his voice.

"Yes," they responded in unison.

* * *

><p>"No," Erik repeated staring at Charles, his hands across his chest in a defiant pose.<p>

Sighing Charles gave Erik a pleading look. "You need new clothes Erik," he tried to reason. What had started as a simple task of heading to the department store in town had evolved into a "heated discussion", it was never a fight, about how to avoid raising suspicion.

"Doesn't mean you need to use _that_ illusion," Erik shot back pouting slightly.

'_And back to square one.' _Charles rolls his eyes, "Ah yes forgive me, you're absolutely right! A pregnant _**male**_ mutant, and his lover, shopping for new clothes and baby stuff is an everyday occurrence. What was I thinking," Charles refuted sarcastically.

Erik glared at Charles, and if looks could kill Charles suspects that right now he would be 6ft under having a very in depth conversation with the worms in the ground. As it is, looks are incapable of killing another, so Charles is safe; for the moment.

"You can make them think I'm not pregnant," Erik replies stoically.

Charles shakes his head "wouldn't work; even if they didn't know you were pregnant the fact that two men were perusing the baby section with no female in tow would seem a bit odd."

Erik bites his tongue. _'The man had a point.'_

Frown forming on Erik's face, he replied slowly "fine, just no funny business."

Charles nods in confirmation. "You have my word…Erika," he adds flashing his best shit-eating grin to a very irritated Erik.

* * *

><p>Despite having agreed to Charles' plan, Erik still found the whole idea rather stupid. In a final attempt of persuasion, Erik argued they should just bring Raven along with them to the store.<p>

Charles countered that the people in town were _**very**_ familiar with his _sister_ Raven, and dragging her into this would just cause them to frown upon her from having a baby out of wedlock.

"This way everyone wins," Charles states as he lifts his left hand to his temple.

Erik frowns "define 'everyone', Charles."

Hand dropping to his side Charles sighed "would you rather wear those damn sweats for the next five months?"

The shudder was completely involuntary, but exactly what Charles expected from Erik. Smirking he replied "I thought so," and raised his hand once more.

Erik sighs "no go-go boots _**or**_ sparkles this time Charles, I mean it," he said rather seriously.

Charles let out a slight huff, but nodded in response. "You my friend are **no** fun."

"Would you rather the town believe you knocked up some hooker," Erik countered raising an eyebrow.

Charles pales considerably. "Point proven, no funny business; I swear."

Erik smiles at the slight victory.

* * *

><p>Hand poised to his temple Charles focused on conjuring up an image for what people would see when they looked at Erik.<p>

The image comes together quite easily, and true to his word Charles strays from go-go boots and sparkles. (And even though Erik's legs beg for them, Charles decides against fishnet stockings; perhaps another time.)

Instead the outfit remains rather modest in comparison to any other ideas Charles had in mind.

Erik's hair appears shoulder length, an auburn hue, framing his face; a red headband sits atop his head.

His angular features seem softer now, more feminized, but only marginally so. He has the illusion of subtle curves, which causes Charles to smile, noting that Erik's ass looked absolutely perfect just the way it was. He gives Erik a slight bust, which he admits looks rather odd contained by a turtleneck, but then again he can easily fix that.

He decides to give Erik a simple black dress, not too form fitting or racy, but still sensual while remaining classy. There's a red sash across the middle of the dress which ties into a bow in the back. The dress has a scoop neckline that rest along the shoulders, the length coming down a little below the knee.

Figuring red shoes screamed whorish, Charles went with a pair of black flats to play it safe and complete Erik's outfit.

"I **am** good," Charles proclaims giving Erik a once over.

"What did you do to me," Erik asks, worry evident in his voice.

Charles smiled pointing to the mirror "why not see for yourself, my friend."

Slowly Erik moved to the mirror. He gasped at the sight that greeted him. Bringing a hand up he marveled at how the image in the mirror did the exact same motion.

'_That's me?'_

Charles moved so he was now standing just behind Erik. Bringing a hand to rest on his shoulder Charles offered a smile, "some of my best work, if I do say so myself."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the store 30 minutes later. The car ride had been rather uneventful; unless you counted Erik having to slap away Charles' wayward hand and snap 'pay attention to the road,' every two to three minutes.<p>

Reaching for Erik's hand Charles smiled "well here it goes," he whispered as they made their way to the store entrance.

Erik gave Charles' hand a little squeeze. "You said yourself, this is your best work," Erik spoke winking.

"You spoil me greatly _**Mrs. Xavier,**_" Charles responds drawing out the Mrs.

The way Erik's face scrunches up is almost comical, but Charles bites his tongue.

"_**Mrs. Lensherr-Xavier **_darling, we've been over this," Erik replies smiling.

'_Well played sir.'_

* * *

><p>Thankfully, not too many people seemed to be out shopping today. It made their job of not drawing too much attention very easy.<p>

While Erik naturally gravitate to the *seemingly* only rack of turtlenecks the store had to offer, Charles had been successful in convincing him into taking a few other style shirts as well. Pants were a little trickier in figuring out which to get.

You didn't want to get a size too big, but you also didn't want something that would be grown out of so quickly.

Finally they seemed to figure out which sizes to go with, and they quickly amassed quite the stack of clothes.

Happy with his selections Erik began heading to the check out when Charles pulled his sleeve in the opposite direction.

Raising an eyebrow in question Erik nonetheless followed the telepath.

After a series of turns Erik soon found himself standing in the middle of the baby department surrounded by cribs, pacifiers, bottles, bibs, blankets; the works.

Charles picked up a pair of pale yellow blanket, "we should at least get the blankets now, right? And a crib!"

Erik grabbed the blanket from Charles and folded it before putting it back on the shelf and picking two blankets, one purple the other baby blue, instead.

Charles raised an eyebrow.

"Call it a hunch," Erik replied smiling.

Charles gave a nod, but it didn't hide his smirk '_mother's intuition already.'_

They spent another ten minutes looking at cribs before settling on one with a mahogany finish.

* * *

><p>When they arrived back home they were almost immediately assaulted by the four children, each having something important to say.<p>

Charles sighs bringing his thumb and forefinger to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Can't we finish unloading the care before you bombard us with 20 questions?"

Erik smiles turning to the children he point to Alex saying "Alex, you first, then Hank, Raven, and finally Sean."

'_You alphabetized them.'_

'_It's better than snapping at them.'_

"Mr. Summers," Charles motioned for the blond to continue.

"You guys can't go in the nursery for the next month."

Erik's eyebrows rose in surprise, "oh and why not?"

"Because then the surprise will be ruined," Alex responds as if the answer was obvious.

Charles smiles "fair enough. Erik and I will stay out of the nursery."

"Thank you," Alex called out before running back up the stairs.

"Hank, what do you need," Erik prompted.

Pushing forward a basket that held a few containers he said "you need to take these daily to make sure the fetuses develop properly."

Erik read one of the labels _'Folic acid.'_

Grabbing the basket Charles thanked Hank, then turning to his sister "And what about you Raven?"

"We need to talk decorations, flowers, and cake. Also Sean is going to hold the service," she spoke smiling.

Erik looked at Sean "you're an ordained minister?"

Sean grinned "it's great isn't it? Don't worry; you guys can pay me in brownies."

Charles laughed at the request but Erik very seriously asked "with or without walnuts?"

* * *

><p>By the time Raven left, with a clipboard full of notes, Charles felt completely drained.<p>

Who knew weddings were so much work? It sure made simply eloping to Vegas seem quite enticing, but then again he couldn't do that to Raven, not after all the work she had put into her planning. Still, Charles was thankful they'd agreed she could plan the wedding, he's fairly certain his head would be a permanent slush mix if he were left to deal with the plans.

Charles stood to leave when he noticed Erik hadn't moved, but was in fact setting up the chessboard.

"Just one game," Erik said in a tone that was more stating than a suggestion as he placed the last piece.

Charles smiled, "I don't know how you still have the mental focus for chess after Raven's wedding spiel, but fine; one game."

Charles sat across from Erik, on the white side of the board.

"You go first."

"Naturally," Charles replied as he moved one of his pawns two spaces.

* * *

><p>The game continued rather smoothly. Erik had taken three of Charles' pawns along with one of his bishops and a rook. In contrast he had lost two pawns, a knight, and a bishop.<p>

Reaching for his knight to take Charles' other bishop he stilled, his hand poised above the piece shook slightly. Retracting his hand quickly, Erik settled his palm against his stomach.

"Erik, what's wrong," Charles asked standing up in worry.

Grabbing Charles by the wrist, Erik brought the telepath's hand to rest on his baby bump.

"Erik, what—"the question died on Charles' lips when he felt the tiny kick below his hand.

"Did you feel that," Erik asked looking up to Charles.

Charles nodded as he dropped down to his knees in front of Erik's chair. Bringing both hands to rest on Erik's bump Charles leaned forward to place a soft kiss to the clothed bump. Softly rubbing his thumb across the fabric Charles looked up at Erik smiling "you really do spoil me _**Mr. Lensherr-Xavier**_."

Erik threaded his fingers through Charles hair _'well played sir.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Does Erik like lemon pastries? I have no clue, but I do, and it was the first dessert that came to mind. Also, I know in chapter one it mentioned Erik felt a "soft flutter" but that wasn't the babies' first kick, the mom can feel the child internally before external movement (say a kick) occurs, so therefore Erik is aware of the babies' movement before Charles is able to feel the kick**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Between the craziness that is my ipod and my brother's need to play NCAA 2011 in the same room as me I managed to focus and put together this chapter. In fact it actually made writing easier…imagine that I work well in chaos XD forewarned there is sex in this chapter. Also I would like to point out in case anyone happens to catch it, that the sex scene is basically a reboot of a scene I wrote in another one of my fics (not one posted here, but on LJ) so if it seems familiar, I did not steal it, I wrote both scenes. I just updated it and made it slightly more mature than the original scene. If anyone is wondering the original sex scene was from a Beatles/Van Halen crossover fic titled I'm Only Sleeping that I wrote a while back, frankly reading over it I realized how unsavory it was, but that might have to do with when I wrote it (I can't believe I was writing stuff like that as a sophomore…fanfic totally corrupted me XD) regardless I like these take on the scene better (whether because I'm older or I like the pairing more *prolly both*)**

**Sex scene aside, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope it comes across for you guys reading it**

**As always**

**Reviews=LOVE**

* * *

><p>Alex is the last one to make it down stairs, and by default he has no say in what is being served for breakfast. It's a fairly simply rule, one he should be used to by now, but if asked later why he complained he will blame it on his sleep muddled brain.<p>

Yawning as he rounds the corner Alex perks up once his nose is assaulted with the smells of breakfast. Face scrunching up somewhat at the sweet aroma that greets his nostrils he mutters "pancakes again?"

Erik who is poised over the oven flipping a new batch of pancakes tenses slightly at Alex's words.

Hand gripping the pan handle tightly Erik grinds his teeth together. _'Pancakes again? More like late again? If you want a say then wake up on time for a change.'_

There's a yelp behind him, but it's when Charles calls out that Erik's head snaps up and he turns around to the kitchen table.

Alex is starring wide eyed at a levitating butcher's knife looking like he's about to faint on the spot.

It's then that Erik notices all the metal spatulas, whisks, knives, and other cooking utensils in the kitchen are all being drawn towards him twisting awkwardly in on them self. The forks and knives he had set out earlier have now been reduced to something resembling a Chinese puzzle the way they've been warped.

Erik looks over to Charles embarrassment written all over his face before he puts the pan down and quietly excuses himself from the kitchen.

Once Erik has left the room the utensils fall useless from where they were being suspended mid-air.

Alex looks down at the knife that had once been poised at him and lets out a shaky breath. _'Note to self: no complaining about breakfast EVER again.'_

Charles sighs turning to Raven, "Can you finish breakfast?"

She nods sympathetically "I got it, you go find Erik," she replies as she grabs for the pan.

Picking up the scrap of metal that was once his fork Hank tilts his head inspecting the distorted silverware, "perhaps, we should switch to plastic for the next few months," he remarks casually.

* * *

><p>Charles is halfway to the study when he is suddenly hit with a strong wave of anxiety. Sensing the need to be alone right now that is radiating off Erik in sheets Charles decides that continuing after him right now would not be the best idea.<p>

Instead he projects _'whenever you are ready my friend,'_ before turning to walk back knowing Erik will let him know soon enough how he's feeling.

Erik is thankful that Charles doesn't push matters, but just to be safe he spends the rest of the day avoiding him and the children like the plague.

He didn't mean to lose control of his powers. He would never want to intentionally hurt Alex; least of all because the boy was tired of pancakes. Rubbing at his eyes Erik silently cursed stupid hormones for wrecking havoc on his control.

* * *

><p>It's nearly 10 at night and Charles is getting slightly worried that Erik has yet to return to their room. Making a mental sweep of the house he is happy, if not curious, to find that Erik is downstairs in the kitchen.<p>

Pushing back the covers Charles slips on a pair of house shoes and tugs on his robe before making his way to the stairs to the kitchen. Standing outside the entrance Charles sends out a mental nudge letting Erik know that he is there with him before he rounds the corner.

Charles is greeted by the sight of Erik sitting at the table surrounded by all the silverware. There are two stacks set out in front of him; one of gnarled cutlery and the other filled with pieces he has set back in their normal fashion.

Erik looks up at Charles a mangled fork in his hands. "I figured I should, you know fix them," he replies softly returning his gaze to the piece of silverware in his hands.

Charles nods knowing that once Erik's gotten something in his head there's no dissuading him. Walking over to the refrigerator Charles begins rooting around trying to find the milk.

Smiling triumphantly he produces a container of milk and some chocolate syrup. Placing the contents on the counter he begins looking for two glasses and a pot. Sending a glance over at Erik Charles then places the pot on top of the stove and pours the milk inside. Swirling the syrup in with the milk he allows the pot to sit and stew for awhile.

When he deems it warm enough Charles turns off the stove and pours the pot evenly into the two glasses he had pulled out earlier. Adding some marshmallows to the glasses he grabs the handles and walks over to Erik.

Placing one of the glasses in front of Erik Charles takes a seat next to him.

"Careful, it's hot," Charles warns and as if to strengthen his point he blows a stream of air on his own glass.

Erik looks at the glass before him gripping it as he blows a stream of cool air over the liquid. He offers a small smile, thankful that Charles didn't bring up the "it wasn't your fault" line.

* * *

><p>Erik is certain he's thought about it, at least vaguely, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't taken by surprise when Hank brought it up this afternoon.<p>

Finding out he was pregnant had been quite the shocker, but now Erik was quite comfortable with the whole idea. After Hank explained that a latent mutation had caused his body to create a womb in order to continue his lineage everything had seemed easier.

Erik was fully aware that while he was in fact pregnant he was very much still a male and had no female equipment, but he never really gave much thought, other than in passing, about how he was supposed to give birth. The fact that he still has nearly five months to worry about that is partly to blame, but if he's being honest Erik was hoping that Hank would have an answer and he wouldn't have to worry about a thing.

That's why he's so worried right now, because Hank had come to their room earlier admitting that he was very much at a loss for how the twins were to be delivered.

He says he isn't sure the exact extent to which Erik's body will evolve in order to adapt with the pregnancy. He offers the idea of a cesarean as a back up, but the uncertainty surrounding the issue is completely off putting for Erik.

Charles can tell that underneath Erik's apparent calm exterior he is a complete mess off worry. Making up an excuse to get rid of Hank Charles ushers out the teen before turning back to face Erik.

The look of pleading that fills Erik's eyes is heartbreaking for Charles; he wants nothing more than to comfort the man.

"I can't do this," Erik whispers looking at Charles.

Rushing to his side Charles pulls the metal bender into a hug "nonsense, we'll figure this out, together," he adds as he rubs a hand along Erik's back.

Erik nods "I'm just-"

"I know," Charles responds knowing that Erik hates to admit weakness.

"Thank you," Erik whispers.

"You're not alone," Charles adds as he tightens his embrace.

Erik nods his shoulders relaxing as his body becomes lax in Charles embrace.

Pulling back Charles looks at the man in his arms; he smiles over how much more relaxed he looks. Fingers still softly sliding over the fabric of Erik's turtleneck Charles can't help but realize that for the first time in a few weeks the two of them are utterly alone; no children are barging in, just them.

Charles gulps as he feels the hint of arousal growing at the thought of having Erik in a room all to himself. Licking his lips Charles whispers "hey lookit me."

Charles has the sudden urge to tell Erik just how beautiful he is, that they will get through this together, just take it one step at a time, that everything is going to be all right, that he doesn't have to worry, because he's not, nor will he ever be, alone.

* * *

><p>"Erik, lookit me please," Charles repeats, his voice coming out a little lower laced with desire.<p>

When Erik finally looks up from the spot he's been staring at the floor, he is a little surprised to see that Charles is looking at him eyes filled with what can only be described as lust as he brings a hand up to cup Erik's cheek.

"Charles-" Erik opened his mouth to respond but was cut off as the telepath suddenly molded their mouths together pressing his body firmly against Erik's frame.

Bringing his hands to grasp at the cardigan, Erik fought the urge to simply shove his tongue down the smaller man's throat as he rolled his hips proactively up against Charles'.

When Charles suddenly broke the kiss, Erik whimpered at the loss of contact, until he felt Charles' warm tongue begin trailing its way down his neck as he was being guided towards the bed. Erik couldn't help but let a moan escape past his lips at the feel of Charles' tongue swirling across his skin, alternating between small nips and kissing away the irritated flesh.

Charles smirked against Erik's neck as the sounds of the metal bender moaning greeted his ears.

'_Smug bastard,'_ Erik thought, but then Charles' tongue flicked ever so wickedly across the lobe of his left ear and the thought quickly dissipated.

As Erik's back made contact with the mattress Charles' fingers hastily began working on pulling up the fabric of Erik's shirt, the need to have skin on skin contact suddenly becoming overwhelming. His mouth returned to Erik's mouth, placing a searing kiss before he pulled back long enough to strip Erik of his shirt. No sooner had the shirt been discarded was Charles pressing against Erik, melding their lips together once more.

Pulling off his cardigan Charles made quick work out of his button up shirt. Fingers fumbling over the _far __**too**__ many_ buttons, it took all of Charles' reserve to keep from ripping away at the last few, instead he managed to keep composure before quickly shrugging out of his shirt.

Content with ridding himself of several layers of clothing Charles leaned down and began trailing kisses across the front of Erik's chest before trailing down his stomach.

Bringing one hand firmly to grip Erik's waist, Charles allowed his other one to work at the belt that was blocking him from pulling down Erik's pants.

Fingers barely gracing over the buckle Charles was surprised when the belt suddenly unbuckled itself and pulled its way through the loops on Erik's pants before settling halfway across the room.

Smiling Charles brought his hand to the zipper instead. Tugging down roughly he looked at Erik who had his head thrown back as he bucked his hips upwards in anticipation.

"Patience my friend is a virtue," Charles spoke teasingly.

Erik bit his bottom lip nearly hard enough to draw blood. _'D-don't be cheeky Charles, it doesn't s-suit you. Just fuck me,'_ Erik projected, making a point to grind his crotch against Charles.

Charles smirked before he resumed his kissing trail, placing butterfly light kisses on Erik's bump before slowly snaking his tongue along the edge of Erik's navel earning a breathy gasp from the metal bender.

Then suddenly Charles sat up on his knees and tugged forcefully at the hem of Erik's pants working on pulling them down. Erik arched his hips upwards shimmying a little to help ease the fabric down; the pants were quickly discarded and the boxers soon followed suit.

Charles slowly parted Erik's legs settling into the space that was provided. Leaning forward he took Erik in his mouth, twirling his tongue teasingly across the tip.

Erik moaned, bucking his hips into the warm cavern that was Charles' mouth.

Charles simply gripped Erik's waist with one hand, and started a pace up as he lightly licked up along Erik's shaft. He trailed a hand downwards, unzipping his pants to free his own straining erection.

Taking his cock in his hand he matched the rhythm his mouth had created.

Charles' tongue slowly flicked across the tip as he gently sucked, engulfing Erik as he hummed softly creating a series of vibrations.

Erik hissed breathing out "_fuck._" He had one hand gripping the sheets, the other tangled into Charles' messy brown hair, as he bucked up once again into Charles' waiting mouth.

This time Charles did not tighten his grip, instead he removed his hand from Erik's waist and pulled back slightly bringing two fingers to his mouth. Sucking at the digits he tried his best to coat them with an adequate amount of spit before pulling them out to continue with his plan.

When the two digits were slicked to his liking pulled them out earning a soft popping sound, before returning his mouth to surround Erik once more.

Slowly he resumed his pace sucking and swirling, and ever so slyly he brought a finger up to Erik's entrance; slowly he pushed the digit in Erik's entrance receiving a gasp in response.

Erik hissed squirming a bit at the intrusion, instinctively clenching against the finger. Relaxing Erik's breath hitched as Charles began to thrust his finger in and out of his entrance. Pushing in a second figure Charles began to scissor, slowly stretching Erik out as the metal bender moaned, a slew of German curses passing through his lips.

Charles had his own agenda though, as he brought his right hand around his cock, stroking to match the established rhythm he'd created with his thrusting fingers.

Erik hummed contentedly as Charles' lips wrapped around him.

Steadily moving his fingers in and out, Charles added a third finger as he pushed even deeper until satisfied by the gasp he heard as his fingers brushed against Erik's prostate.

"Mein Gott," Erik replied breathily as Charles brushed once more against the bundle of nerves.

Continuing with his little finger fucking experiment Charles gripped himself spreading the precum that had begun leaking from the tip of his cock across the rest of his length. Pulling his mouth off Erik he smirked at the whimper from the loss of contact he heard, he liked having Erik like this, so needy teetering on the edge of coming undone.

Placing a kiss to Erik's lips Charles pulled out his fingers as he positioned himself between Erik's legs and pressed into his entrance.

Charles hissed at the feeling of tightness surrounding him. Reflexively his hips bucked forwards, burying himself deeper into Erik. His hands came to rest on either side of Erik's head and he lowered himself until their foreheads were touching.

Charles placed a soft kiss to Erik's lips, "I love you," he whispered, his mouth still lightly brushing against Erik's.

Erik smiled "L-love you too, s-so much," he replied breathlessly.

Pushing himself back up to hover above Erik, Charles pulled out partially before slamming back into Erik.

A straggled noise sounding like a broken off moan left Erik's lips, "faster Charles,' he pleaded as he trailed a hand across Charles' face.

Charles was all too happy to comply and quickly began to thrust into Erik with less restraint. With each upward thrust he made, he was met with Erik who was pushing downwards to deepen the motion.

Snaking an arm between them, Charles gripped Erik's cock running his thumb across the sensitive tip before starting to tug in rhythm with his thrusts.

Erik had his head thrown back, chest heaving as his breath came out in gasps. Charles had shifted slightly and the new angle brought each thrust to brush across a sensitive bundle of nerves causing Erik immense pleasure.

Face flushed Erik's hair was damp against his forehead, his eyes fluttering his voice came out coarse as he stuttered out "hmm Charles, feels so good. I think I'm gonna-"

Charles felt a pool of heat at the base of his spine as he thrust deeper into Erik and knew his finish was quickly approaching. He began pumping Erik faster as he slammed harder against his prostate. Fisting the sheets Erik yelled out "Charles," as his hips bucked upwards into Charles hand, coming hard his seed sprayed across Charles' stomach.

The sight of Erik coming, his eyes closed as pleasure racked through his body, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he shook slightly from the aftershocks of his orgasm was Charles' undoing; he quickly followed suit, spilling his seed into Erik.

Falling against Erik, breath ragged, Charles began placing fervent kisses across Erik's throat whispering softly "love you- so much, so b-beautiful, like this."

Erik sighed softly at the feel of soft lips against his skin, bringing up a hand to tangle in Charles' locks he whispered out "perfection."

Charles laughed softly "no, in-interruptions t-this time," he joked placing a kiss to Erik's jaw.

"Gott sei Dank," Erik responded smiling.

Having gotten his breathing under control, Charles pushed himself up placing a chaste kiss to Erik's lips before pulling out slowly. Crawling to the edge of the bed he reached out for a few tissues from the dresser and set about cleaning up himself and Erik.

Eyes beginning to slip shut now that he was well spent, Erik felt the bed dip as Charles moved to position himself at the top next to him, dragging the covers up to cover the two of them. Turning to snuggle in closer to the warm body, Erik let his head rest on Charles' chest as his eyes slipped closed.

Holding Erik close, Charles placed a kiss to the man's temple as he let a one of his hands come to rest on the curve of Erik's belly, softly rubbing soothing circles.

* * *

><p>If someone would have told Sean six months ago that he would one day find himself in the kitchen sitting across from Erik at 2:30 in the morning having just raided the fridge together in search of ingredients for the perfect sandwich, he would have said they were crazy.<p>

As it is now, he can hardly believe that he is in fact sitting across from Erik while they make their own little assembly line for sandwiches.

Vaguely Sean wonders if perhaps the others were right and he needed to stop smoking so much. If maybe he is just having one strangely real trip and who what he believes is Erik sitting across from him is nothing more than an empty chair, but he quickly discards that idea. After all Erik has yet to threaten bodily harm to him, '_perhaps it's the hormones...'_ And if smoking results in him dealing with a calm nice Erik, there's no way he's giving that up!

Whatever the reason may be, Sean is thankful that rather than being pushed off a satellite again, Erik is actually being civil, if not downright pleasant with him, while they trade off between mustard and mayonnaise.

"Does the Professor know you're down here," Sean remarks offhandedly as he skewers a pickle.

Erik raises an eyebrow, the corner of his lips turning upward in a smirk. "He's a sound sleeper and I was hungry," he replies grabbing for the cheese.

Sean nods in response. _'Makes sense,' _he thought turning to pull out the bags of chips from the lower cupboard. He also makes sure to file away that bit of information on the Professor's sleeping habits incase he ever has to make good use on them.

Placing a slice of Swiss cheese atop his sandwich Erik licks his lips before taking a bite. Savoring the bite he can't help but feel something is missing. _'Lettuce, tomato, pickles, turkey, Swiss, mayonnaise, what's missing?'_

Eyeing the bags of chips Sean has pulled out Erik is drawn to the bag labeled sour cream and onion. Stomach giving a loud grumble, Erik laughs softly before grabbing the bag. Tearing open the seal he opens his sandwich and stacks a layer of chips on top.

Sean quirks an eyebrow, "I thought you hated sour cream?"

Taking a second bite of the sandwich Erik hums in delight no longer feeling the snack is lacking in any capacity. Looking up at Sean he shrugs "I do, but apparently _they_ don't," he replies placing a hand on his stomach to emphasize his point.

Sean cocks his head thoughtfully, seeming to process what Erik has just said. "So does that mean you're going to be eating a lot of weird things now?"

Erik pauses mid chew "I don't know," he replies. "Perhaps, but sour cream hardly constitutes as weird."

Sean nods conceding that Erik is right; sour cream is far from weird, if anything its fairly normal. He's happy that Erik has discovered a love for sour cream and not anything truly weird like sardine ice cream or the need to cover all his food in capacious amounts of ketchup or hot sauce.

Putting down the remaining half of his sandwich Erik took a gulp of water before walks around to the other side of the kitchen and opens one of the cabinets. Rooting around for a bit he finally extracts a bar of chocolate from the back of the cabinet. Looking at the bar contemplatively he reaches for the jar of peanut butter Sean had moved when they decided that PB&J just wasn't going to cut it this time.

Sean took another bite of his sandwich watching Erik curiously as the elder man rifled through the silverware drawer. Producing a knife he watched as Erik unscrewed the top of the peanut butter jar and scooped out a liberal amount of peanut butter before smearing it across a section of the chocolate bar.

Taking a bite Erik beamed at the bar as if he'd suddenly found the answer to world peace. "Sean, you need to try this," he spoke thrusting the bar towards the younger teen.

Sean eyed it skeptically, but then again who was he to question cravings, he had eaten some rather weird things in his time when he had the muchies. He shivers involuntarily when he recalls the time he had thought spaghetti and ketchup would be a good idea.

Hesitantly he takes a bite of the offered chocolate, and he's glad he did. The taste that explodes in his mouth is simply divine. Sean looks up at Erik like he's a God. "I don't know what made you think peanut butter and chocolate, but you're now my snack guru," he proclaims.

Yes, it's safe to say that Sean very much enjoys pregnant Erik. He eagerly looks forward to whatever else the man will begin craving, because if it's anything like this tasty goodness he definitely wants in on the sampling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: the 2 phrases that Erik says in German are 1. my God & 2. Thank God! thanks to imalionrawr010 cuz my German is essentially non-existent (but in the works XD) And yes via this story Erik has just created Reese's! **


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

First off I would like to apologize for there being such a long span between updates, it got crazy with college. Secondly I would like to say sorry if you came flocking to this story because you got an update only to find that it was an Author's Note, have no fear I have the chapter finished…It's going to be posted directly after this.

I seem to have dug myself into a bit of a hole by wanting to make the twins both boys. Originally I had this elaborate idea and was going to bring Wanda and Pietro in later, however, I have now decided to go in a completely different direction. There will be more mpreg and in fact I have a sequel planned, only now instead I decided that I'm going to switch the twins to being one boy one girl.

If you have been reading this, that means I'm going back to chapter 3 and switching Erik picking up two blue blankets and calling it a hunch, instead he will pick up a blue and a purple (because pink is overused for girls and I love the color purple *like literally the color, not just the movie…I haven't seen the movie actually…*)

That being said, I plan to include Wanda, Pietro, and later David, and most likely my own baby creation. Though that is more for the sequel, there I go spoiling things.

So I'm now off to post chapter 5 (technically 6 but whatever), just wanted to clear up what I plan to do with this story

Thanks again for staying with this story and remaining patient with me

-Cassandra


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Well it took me long enough, but what can I say Spanish and Huma are kicking my ass! (Another reason why I'm dropping Spanish after this semester and picking up German! *also a side note Chess club starts tomorrow :D*) But I finally finished chapter 5, this chapter really got away from me. Where most of the other chapters have clocked in around 3000 words this chapter is double that amount, but it was a lot of fun to write especially Sean's character! Not to mention Drunk!Charles makes an appearance, so naturally anarchy ensues XD

Another note, regardless of the quips on over the top flower arrangements and cake tasting, I do not have anything against elaborate weddings, just after the ordeal that was my sweet 16 I don't ever want to have anything like that again. something simple is just fine. I'm pretty sure my sweet 16 was more elaborate than most regular weddings, and it was quite a shock, I don't need the craziness! imalionrawr010, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Anyway...

Hope you guys enjoy, thanks for being patient with me while I got this written

Reviews=LOVE

* * *

><p>It's Saturday, or at least that's what Charles believed. But if it really was in fact Saturday morning, then the house would (should) be quiet right now because the children would no doubt be sound asleep.<p>

They're not; not by a long shot.

The bedroom door is thrown open and Raven comes barreling in, her right hand clamped over her eyes, in her left she held a jacket, Erik's presumably.

Throwing the garment to the bed she called out "get dressed, we're going cake sampling."

Erik groans shifting closer to Charles trying his best to ignore Raven.

"It's Saturday," he mumbled, face pressed into Charles' chest.

Raven sighed dropping her right hand from her face and instead assuming the posture of a parent dolling out instructions to a wayward child.

"Be as that may, you two are still getting up this instant."

Erik decided right then that Raven would make one scary parent when she had children of her own.

Charles groaned pushing himself up into a seated position to eye Raven, which earned him a protesting moan from Erik who had just lost his pillow in the process.

Looking to the dresser to see the time Charles replied dryly "and what can't possibly wait until after 10:30?"

Raven rolled her eyes at her brother crossing her arms over her chest. "The appointment's at 8:45. You should be praising me right now for getting this appointment; the woman is the best in the entire state at making cakes, and she agreed to see us on such short notice."

Charles closed his eyes mentally counting to 10 as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine, we're up."

Raven grinned "good, we'll meet downstairs in five; we have a plan to go over."

Charles' eyebrows rose in surprise, his mouth opened to voice 'what plan,' but Raven had already fled the room in a hasty exit.

"And why can't we lock the door," Erik mumbled cracking an eye open to glare at Charles.

Shaking his head Charles replied "I'm seriously rethinking that rule, my friend."

* * *

><p>When Erik and Charles descended the stairs they were both surprised to find all of the children waiting for them at the bottom looking up expectantly.<p>

Clearing his throat Erik looked at Raven "so, what's this _'plan'_ you mentioned?"

Raven smiled, and if Erik didn't know her as well as he did, he would be fearful for how her lips curved upwards in an almost evil manner, as it was he felt pretty uneasy under her gaze.

Gripping Erik's wrist Raven began to explain. "You, Sean, and I," she started pointing to those mentioned "will be going cake tasting. Charles," she spoke facing her brother. "You and Alex are on flower detail." Then whirling around to face Hank she told the bespectacled teen "and you're staying here to order the gazebo and chairs."

Charles scratched his head "you, Erik, and Sean are going for cake," he repeated for confirmation. At Raven's nod he frowned slightly before continuing "Raven, that's asking to get caught. Erik is showing now, you can't expect to not raise eyebrows."

Raven huffed out in frustration "that's why I have you," she whined. "The flower boutique is directly across the street from the cake shop, which is well in your range to create an illusion, am I right?"

Charles looked at Raven seeming to process his sister's request.

Erik froze slightly next to Charles _'you're not thinking about bringing Erika into this are you?'_

He hadn't, but now that the thought had been planted Charles couldn't deny that he wanted to bring up that particular illusion once more. A small smile flitted across Charles' lips "let's say that I agree to your terms, wouldn't it be easier if I accompany Erik?"  
>Raven shook her head before transforming into an older brunette in a skirt and blouse. "They know the appointment with me, Bridgett Harris, not Charles Xavier," she replied shrugging.<p>

Erik cursed softly; he'd rather be with Charles if Erika was going to make an appearance, but it didn't look like he had a choice in the matter. "We'll do it," he spoke up before turning to face Sean and Alex. Narrowing his eyes he spoke rather tersely "if you two say one word, and I mean one word, about this, I'll have you running laps around this mansion from dusk till dawn while I sit and watch with a glass of iced tea; am I clear?"

"Yes sir," the boys exclaimed in unison.

Smirking Erik turned to Charles giving a slight nod of consent.

Fingers rising to his temple Charles set about recreating the image of Erika, only this time making sure to give her a light jacket; it was getting rather chilly this time of year.

* * *

><p>"Wow," Raven breathed out as she looked at Erik. "Erik, you look-"<p>

"Erika," he corrected.

"What?"

"Erika. You don't want to slip up at the shop do you?"

"Oh right, Erik, you look absolutely beautiful."

Sean smiled laughing silently at his own thoughts. _'Prof came up with that far too fast; obviously they've done this before. Kinky.'_

"Mr. Cassidy!"

Sean cringed "I was projecting again wasn't I?"

Charles nodded giving him a pointed look causing the younger man to blush a deep shade of red.

Erik shook his head "well let's get a move on, it's already 8:20."

Placing a hand on the small of Erik's back Charles led the metal bender to the front door. "Yes, the sooner we finish this, the sooner we can come back and relax."

Hank ushered out the group waving goodbye before closing the door. He smothered a laugh with his hand as he heard Erik, who had turned to face Charles, ask "can we stop and pick up some watermelon on the way back?"

* * *

><p>They're all sitting in the vehicle going over the plan once more when Erik's stomach grumbles rather loudly.<p>

Charles smiles "I think that's the twins' cue to speed us up."

The twins, it was still odd to hear that phrase, but it was getting easier to warm up to.

Raven nodded "we'll meet back here afterwards; two hours tops."

Alex opened the door getting up to stretch, Sean followed after the blonde, and Raven climbed out last.

Charles unbuckled his seatbelt before leaning over to place a kiss on Erik's lips.

"Pick a good cake, alright," he teased eyes shining brightly.

"Of course," Erik replied as he opened his door. "I trust that the flower arrangements won't be too hideous," he adds winking.

"Hardly, though they might appear that way next to someone as _**groovy**_ as you."

Alex groaned watching the two men shamelessly flirt with one another from across the top of the car.

"Why don't you two get a room?"

Charles chuckled at the teen "great advice Mr. Summers, I suggest you hurry up so we can get back to _our_ room."

Erik grinned watching the blond hurry to the flower shop calling out "time's a wasting Professor."

* * *

><p>There's cake as far as the eye can see and Erik can feel his mouth start to salivate. He's half aware of Raven conversing with a bubbly redhead at the counter, but his eyes are currently fixed on the rather gaudy cake set up in the window.<p>

Really, six tiers seemed a bit much.

"Oh, and would this be the lovely couple to be," the red-head spoke standing before Erik looking between him and Sean.

Sean's cheeks burned red and he began stuttering out a response.

Raven bit back a laugh and moved to answer that there'd been a mistake, when Erik spoke up.

Smiling with far too many teeth Erik offered a laugh before saying: "oh no, this young man is my nephew."

Placing a hand on Sean's shoulder Erik continued "I promised my sister I would watch him over the holidays."

Raven's eyebrows rose slightly as she watched Erik seamlessly spin a tale of how his sister and her husband were off doing charity work in California.

The red head nods, her eyes tearing up in a way that screams _'you're a saint, I love you, and aspire to be just like you!'_

Sean mentally makes a note to take Erik's future compliments on his progression in training with a grain of salt.

* * *

><p>Alex regards one of the premade arrangements disdainfully; it was rather tacky.<p>

"Professor, why are all of these so over the top," he hissed as he dropped the arrangement back to the shelf.

Pushing away a group of Pink flowers that resembled what thrown up Pepto-Bismol would look like Charles shrugged "I've no clue Alex, but surely there's something quaint around here somewhere."

Alex wrinkled his nose "I think Raven likes over the top."

Charles laughed "perhaps I should speak with my sister before we end up having doves released at the ceremony."

Eyes widening Alex turned around to look at the professor "oh god no, do you think she will?"

Charles shakes his head as he picks up another arrangement, this one of pale purple orchids and white lilies.

"How about these?"

Alex tilted his head to the side looking at the flowers thoughtfully, "those are nice, though pepto-puke didn't give much competition."

Smiling Charles raised his hand to get the attendant's attention.

"We'll take these."

* * *

><p>Erik hummed contently licking his lips as he savored the taste of butter cream.<p>

The red-headed woman, whose name ended up being Lillian, sat across the table beaming.

"Well, what do you think?"

Wiping his mouth Erik replied "I really like the butter cream, but that citrus one you gave us earlier was quite good too."

Sean nodded in agreement licking his fingers "they were all delicious, he proclaimed.

"Well, Charles is fond of butter cream, perhaps we should go with that one," Erik spoke looking to Raven for confirmation.

Lillian nodded "well, we can have two cakes made. A citrus one for you and a butter cream for your groom," she offered.

Erik smiled at the prospect of having both, and as if they agreed, the twins gave a kick at the suggestion.

Placing a hand on his stomach to quiet the newly roused babies Erik nodded "I'd like that very much."

"Splendid," Lillian exclaimed "and when will you need these ready for?"

Raven opened up a calendar book flipping a few pages before coming to October. "The wedding's October 13th, can the cakes be ready then?"

Lillian moved to look at her own calendar, "that week is pretty clear for me; I can definitely have them done. Will you need me to send someone to set up the cake and be available for cutting it later on?"

Erik shook his head "oh no, my sister will be back in town by then, and her husband works part time as a chef. We were going to have him help serve."

Lillian nodded "how lovely, the whole family will be there."

Erik smiled "yes, well I'm sorry but we really must be going. We still have a few more stops to make today."

Frantically Lillian stood up "of course," reaching behind the bakery display she procured a container of assorted muffins "here, please take these; a treat for your nephew and husband."

Graciously taking the container Erik thanked Lillian before turning to Sean "let's go find your uncle shall we," he replied winking.

* * *

><p>Charles pushed off the car when he saw Erik walking out of the shop. Grin stretching across his face Charles motioned to the container in Erik's hands "darling you're going to spoil your appetite if you have nothing but sweets."<p>

Sticking out his tongue Erik countered "well, these were a gift for my husband, but if you don't want them…"

"Then as your nephew I can have 'em right," Sean asked anxiously.

Charles raised an eyebrow in question at Erik. "Nephew," he mouthed over the red headed boy who was eyeing the container licking his lips.

Erik simply shrugged "what? You work with what you've got."

* * *

><p>Hank glowered staring at the phone like it was a vile creature. Sighing he raked a hand over his face, "I told you I need a table complete with chairs for 8 and a gazebo."<p>

Mentally Hank cursed incompetent secretaries. _'How hard was it to check stock?'_

"No, wait don't put me on hold."

Too late, the sounds of ol' blue eyes crooning filtered through the receiver.

Hank slammed his head to the kitchen counter and immediately regretted the action when a sharp pang sprung up emanating from the center of his forehead.

When the wretched woman returned asking in a raspy voice, obviously a smoker, what it was he needed for the umpteenth time Hank snapped.

Hurling the phone across the kitchen, a gesture that would have seemed grander if not for the cord that allowed the phone to travel all of three feet, Hank growled stomping out of the room to go check his lab for materials needed to construct a gazebo.

* * *

><p>The muffins long forgotten Erik dragged Charles up the stairs when they arrived back home, he suddenly had better plans.<p>

Raven zipped her lips shut knowing any question she would ask about the ceremony would most likely be ignored right now by both men who were obviously busy.

Alex groaned hefting the watermelon in his grasp. _'Did the Professor really need to buy such a big one?'_ Waddling to the door Alex silently prayed that the remainder of Erik's cravings would come in smaller sizes and require less of a strain to obtain.

Sean practically grabbed the forgotten container and ran for the kitchen to grab some milk.

"Leave me one," Erik called out before Charles slammed the door shut and sealed their mouths together in a searing kiss.

* * *

><p>Charles has never before wanted to use his powers for evil, but when he is woken up by Raven's insistent knocking he contemplates freezing her for a month. He decides against it, after all he did promise to stay out of her head.<p>

Groaning he strides over to the door. Ripping it open he hisses out "what!"

Raven didn't even bat an eyelash at Charles' tone, but rather she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the doorway and down the hall.

"Raven, what in god's name has gotten into you?"

Raven simply quickens her pace and ducks into an empty room before seeming to acknowledge that Charles has been talking to her.

"Well," Charles asks impatiently.

Turning to face Charles after locking the door Raven spoke quickly "well, your wedding is tomorrow so we were going to give you and Erik bachelor parties."

Charles eyed Raven suspiciously before turning to the wall that held the cuckoo clock. _'9:05.'_

"Raven it's 9 in the morning."

Biting her bottom lip Raven shifted from one foot to another. "Well, we needed you out of the room so that Sean and Hank could nab Erik for his fun filled day."

Charles swallowed looking at Raven "so essentially you kidnapped me so our resident stoner and mad scientist could kidnap a sleeping Erik, who will no doubt be quite detestable when he wakes up?"

Raven nodded "yes exactly, except Sean did cook breakfast to dissuade Erik from having any mood swings."

"Pancakes?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes drenched in raspberry jelly and honey."

Charles' face scrunches up at the meal's description but sighs as an afterthought, Erik would no doubt enjoy the dish.

* * *

><p>Erik woke strapped into the backseat of a car dressed in many layers of coats. Head turning to see where he was he was greeted by a grinning Sean who held out a plate of food and silverware to him.<p>

"Pancakes?"

Blinking Erik eyed the dish, was that raspberries and chocolate chips? Why hadn't he thought of that!

Taking the plate and fork Erik took a bite humming contentedly. "Where are we," he asked after another bite.

Sean shrugged "Hank's driving, I haven't been paying attention."

Hank looked up at Erik from the rearview mirror "well, we were supposed to give you a bachelor party, but giving certain circumstances the standard party wasn't exactly a viable option. Still I thought you would like to get out of the house so we figured a trip to the zoo and aquarium would be nice. Maybe even catch a movie, and stop at that dinner you mentioned last week."

Erik swallowed another bit "can we watch The Music Man?"

Hank nodded "sure, I don't see why not."

Sean smirked "never took you for a musical lover."

Erik raised an eyebrow at the teen.

"Great choice though," Sean replied backpedalling.

"So the zoo then," Hank added trying to break the tension.

Erik nodded "they've got a new display on penguins last month didn't they?"

"Yes and a baby lion was born two weeks ago."

Sean brightened at that "penguins are classy birds!"

* * *

><p>Charles could only hope that Erik was having a better time than he currently was. Given the fact that his bachelor party was being planned by essentially minors, it hadn't started off on such a good foot.<p>

Raven was not allowed to drink outside of the mansion, Charles always feared she might reverse transform, and honestly he did not wish to spend his bachelor party mind-wiping half the city.

Alex was a rather rowdy gentleman to begin with and he was just now grasping control of his powers. Charles had a sinking suspicion if the young man were to become intoxicated the vile hula hoop of death would likely emerge, and while he had the money to cover damages, he's certain that if others saw lasers circle the teen before shooting off in multiple directions they'd be mortified.

So Charles was now currently perched on a stool in the breakfast nook nursing a watered down gin while Raven sifted through old records for something 'fun' and Alex mindlessly shuffled a deck of cards.

_'Some bachelor party.'_

Grabbing for the bottle Charles took a swig praying tonight would improve past Chuck Berry and gin rummy.

* * *

><p>Holding a mint chocolate ice cream cone Erik leaned over the guardrail to get a better look at the penguins.<p>

Sean stood next to him with a chocolate cone, tongue darting out the younger man tilted his head "I swear it looks like they're wearing tuxedos," he remarked.

Hank licked his own strawberry cone before answering "it does, doesn't it?"

Erik nodded "you know that the males take care of the egg until it hatches while the females go out for food."

Hank nodded thoughtfully "fascinating species."

Sean yelped suddenly causing both Hank and Erik to turn their attention to him.

"Bloody bird stone my ice cream," the teen spoke angrily staring at his ice creamless cone.

Erik laughed, only Sean would be robbed by a penguin.

"Still think those birds are classy," Hank asked mockingly.

Sean glared at Hank "hell no, those birds are sketch!"

Turning away Erik licked his ice cream before saying "let's check out the aquarium, I don't suppose those clown fish will rob you of a snack."

Dropping the empty cone in the trash Sean fell in step with Erik, "fish are great! Their tanks make awesome bongs," he added as an afterthought.

Hank's eyebrows rose, but he said nothing. Now the murky water and fish's inability to swim without bumping into a glass wall made perfect sense.

* * *

><p>Charles wasn't sure what had happened to cause this predicament, actually he had a vague idea that liquor was to blame, but one thing had led to another and now he found himself shirtless drinking from a bottle of Cabernet as he danced atop the dining table.<p>

Alex donned a lamp shade on his head giggling madly as he threw card about aimlessly.

Raven who had reverted to her natural blue form was sitting on one of the couches bawling over some soap opera cradling a gallon of ice cream.

As the track switched to Hound Dog, Charles jumped from the table miming Elvis as he walked to where Raven sat hysterically howling over Maria's mishap.

Pulling his sister up, he moved the ice cream to the end table. "Enough crying, this is a party remember," he slurred.

Alex let out a triumphant yell of agreement before smacking into a wall sending the lamp shade flying off his head to bounce uselessly down the hallway.

Thrusting the half drunk wine bottle in Raven's face Charles commanded "drink up; it's my last single day."

Pushing himself up Alex eyed the Professor "hey, where's your shirt?"

Charles looked down confused, he hadn't recalled taking off the garment, but apparently he had.

Alex didn't wait for an answer instead he tugged at his pants "if you get to go shirtless, then I'm going pantsless," the blonde exclaimed proud of his drunken logic.

Raven giggled passing back the wine bottle to Charles, no significantly lighter. "Now it's a party!"

Charles nodded in agreement "I'll drink to that," he spoke tilting the bottle back.

_'Perhaps these two could throw a decent party.'_

* * *

><p>Clutching a stuffed seal Sean wheeled around to face Erik.<p>

"You didn't tell me you could talk with sharks! Is that your sec-er- third power?"

Shifting the bags of souvenirs to his other hand Erik shook his head "I have no clue what you're talking about Sean."

Pushing up his glasses Hank spoke up "I think he's referring to how that great white seemed to follow you throughout the entire display."

"That? He was just swimming," Erik replied shrugging.

"So you admit it, you _can_ talk with Sharks," Sean pushed not willing to drop the subject.

Sighing Erik took the opportunity to work in his favor, "yes Sean I can, and they said you need to cut back on the ganja."

Eyes the size of saucers Sean nodded furiously "I swear I will."

Hank raised an eyebrow in Erik's direction, but didn't push the matter. If Sean was cutting back then he would no longer have to spend so much money on replacing the vanishing test tubes.

Win-win-win; they all won.

* * *

><p>Bag of popcorn in hand Erik walked up the driveway humming 'Till There Was You.'<p>

Sipping his coke Sean joined in singing slightly off –key. "There were birds in the sky, but I never saw them winging…"

Hank laughed as Sean then tried to sing the next verse up an octave in a girly falsetto.

Music Man had been an excellent choice.

The words to the next verse died on Erik's lips when an antique chair went hurling out the second story window.

Seconds later Alex and Charles stuck their heads out the window. The former was grinning wildly; the later began blushing furiously when he caught sight of Erik.

"You're back," Charles exclaimed waving at Erik. Slurring slightly he continued "Raven and Alex saw fit to give me a bachelor party, isn't that nice of them?"

Erik looked at the newly splintered chair below the window "I can see that," he remarked.

Raven suddenly bound out the door in her blue form and latched herself onto Hank who was now blushing, a deep shade of crimson.

"You're back, how was your day?"

Alex took that question as his cue to lean out the window and throw up.

Charles snickered "lightweight."

Erik wrinkled his nose in disgust; he would not be cleaning that up in the morning. "Exceptional," he spoke sarcastically as he turned to Sean "care to watch the second half of The Andy Griffith Show?"

Sean gave one last look at Hank who was attempting to untangle himself from Raven's grasp before turning to the door "sure, I love that show!"

* * *

><p>Alex woke up to a splitting headache that only intensified when he moved to sit upright. Groaning he rubbed his eye trying to get a bearing on his location.<p>

A cup of coffee was thrust in his direction along with a hand cradling two tablets of Tylenol.

"Take these; we have a wedding to perform in two hours."

Alex swallowed the pills and took a large gulp of coffee "two hours? The wedding's at 3:30 isn't it?"

Raven huffed "yes you idiot, you slept til 1 o'clock."

Alex winced "shh my head hurts."

Raven rolled her eyes and stalked out of the room making sure she slammed the door as she left.

There was no way Alex was ruing this wedding.

* * *

><p>Charles instantly regretted drinking so much the night before, even more so because now here he was an hour away from the wedding with a throbbing headache, lacking the patience to tie a Windsor knot.<p>

And worse yet, Sean had taken Erik hostage claiming _'it was bad luck to see the bride- er groom- before the ceremony.'_

Grumbling Charles made one last attempt to tie his tie, he just needed to wait one more hour and everything would be fine.

* * *

><p>Erik had initially protested when Sean came to get him in the morning. However, the boy had come prepared, bearing the gift of watermelon and yogurt dip.<p>

Erik was beginning to think Sean was using knowledge of his cravings against him.

Spearing a watermelon cube Erik mentally shrugged, perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing.

Besides, only an hour left until he saw Charles.

* * *

><p>Sean saw fit to comb his hair for today. He even ironed a shirt and managed to procure a pair of dress pants instead of jeans.<p>

He surprised quite a few people when he took his spot at the front of the gazebo, he did not resemble the stoner they were accustomed to seeing on a daily basis.

Looking at his watch he turned his attention to Charles and Erik, "are we ready to begin?"

Receiving a nod from both men Sean opened up his notebook that held the lines and began the ceremony.

Sean would never admit he might have cut a few corners to speed up the ceremony, but soon Erik and Charles were exchanging rings.

Smiling Sean spoke "by the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and man. Mr. Xavier, you may now kiss your husband."

Erik smiled softly against Charles' lips as the other began clapping joyfully.

* * *

><p>Upon Raven's direction the rest of the ceremony continued in a traditional manner. They had their first dance as a couple, a slow number to Elvis Presley's 'Can't Help Falling In Love'.<p>

Erik wasn't big on dancing, but he was surprisingly gracefully for being so new to the dance; it was almost like he was made for dancing, a complete natural.

After their dance, the rest of the children began to file onto the dance floor as the music shifted to an upbeat number.

Raven quickly pulled Hank to the center of the floor urging the boy to dance.

After a few stumbles Hank picked up on the beat enough to twirl Raven like she wanted.

Sean attempted to get Alex to dance but one glare from the blonde sent the younger man to the opposite end of the floor content to dance alone.

Grabbing a glass of champagne Alex chugged the drink, if he was going to do this he was going to need some liquid confidence. Drinking another glass Alex hissed at the fizzling burn before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Tugging his bowtie loose Alex strode across the dance floor pushing past Hank and sweeping Sean into an embrace.

Sean smiled brightly "see you changed your mind."

Alex ignored Sean's comment instead choosing to level him with a gaze that said _'another word and I'll change your face with my fists.'_

Honestly Sean didn't care because he succeeded in getting his dance.

Leaning to lower his head to Charles' ear Erik whispered softly "Weddings really do bring people together."

Charles chuckled turning his head to kiss Erik softly

* * *

><p>After much persuasion on Erik's part they were able to postpone the opening of gifts until after the cake was cut.<p>

Hands entwined on the handle of the knife Charles and Erik made the first slice into the butter cream cake.

At Sean's prompting Erik smashed the tiny slice in Charles' face grinning wildly as the telepath dragged a finger through the cream.

When Charles smeared his cream covered finger across Erik's face the metal bender's grin only widened.

Raven stepped in before the entire situation dissolved into a food fight and began serving cake.

Taking a bite of the cake Charles smiled at Erik "you really picked a delicious cake."

Swallowing his mouthful of citrus cake Erik nodded "and the flowers weren't half bad either."

* * *

><p>After the cake had been eaten Alex stood suddenly moving away from Sean, much to the red head's disappointment to stand in front of the newly married couple.<p>

"I want to show you guys your gift," he stated in a way that implied _'right now.'_

Charles stood from the couch before turning to give Erik a hand up as well. The later brought a hand to his back rubbing light, _'stupid low couches.'_

Alex began walking towards the stairs "it's this way," he supplied as he ran up the steps two at a time.

The rest of the group followed eager to see what the gift was.

As they reached the top of the stairs they saw Alex standing at the door opposite Charles and Erik's

Beaming the young man pushed open the door motioning for Charles and Erik to take a look inside.

"My word Alex, I had no idea you had a knack for construction," Charles spoke as he stepped inside the room.

Erik remained quiet as he let his eyes roam the layout of the room. There were two basinets against the far wall, a dresser furnished with diapers and other baby items. There was a changing station under the window and in the opposite corner a toy boy filled with stuffed animals. The walls were painted a pale yellow, decidedly a safe choice to go with.

"Well, what do you think," Alex asked looking to Erik.

Smiling softly Erik nodded "perfection."

* * *

><p>After Alex had shown his gift Hank cleared his throat saying he had some good news for Erik.<p>

In the past few weeks Hank had been reviewing Erik's blood work and looking over the genes and how they would affect his new mutation. He had determined that the secondary mutation would in fact allow for a natural birth.

Erik let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Grinning sheepishly Hank added "I also made some modifications on the Cadillac; you're going to need it soon, so I updated the whole vehicle."

Charles raised an eyebrow.

"You'll understand when Raven shows you her gift," he clarified.

* * *

><p>Sean thrust a box in poorly wrapped comic paper towards Erik and Charles.<p>

"This one's mine, I hope you like it," he added cheerfully.

Tearing back the paper Charles opened the box so that both he and Erik could peer in at the contents.

Removing the tissue paper Charles pulled out a set of bibs that stated _'I love my Daddies.'_ Underneath the bibs were matching sets of jammies, two blankets, and half a dozen baby socks.

Charles laughed softly "I don't even know how you managed to get these bibs embroidered."

"Pizza's a great bribe," Sean remarked casually.

* * *

><p>Raven stepped forward last holding a small white box. Pressing it into Charles' hand she smiled "this is really from all of us."<p>

Opening the box Charles gasped softly at the key he say lying in the box.

"Is this-"

Raven nodded "yes, no wedding's complete without a honey moon," she spoke lightly.

Erik, who was still at a loss, looked to Raven confused. "What is it for?"

Charles answered before Raven could. "These are the keys for the family summer cottage."

Erik's eyebrows rose "you have a summer cottage?"

"**We** have a summer cottage," Charles corrected winding their finger together.

* * *

><p>Charles was surprised when Alex opened the closet to pull out two suitcases already packed for him and Erik.<p>

Alex grinned "we took the liberty of packing for you."

Hank began moving to the door "I'm going to bring the Caddy up front."

Erik moved to grab the suitcase when Charles slapped his hand away "I'll take them."

Filling down the staircase Raven went to open the door for Erik and Charles.

At that moment Hank honked the horn, as the Cadillac came into view. The sleek black exterior had a trail of cans hanging from the back bumper, on the back window hung a sign that proclaimed "Just Married."

Erik smirked at the sign as he walked out on to the porch.

Raven thrust Erik's jacket towards him, "bundle up," she commanded.

Charles followed out the door holding the suitcases "Sean, get the trunk."

The red head quickly went to the vehicle to open the trunk. Placing the suitcases inside Charles turned back to Raven. Pulling his sister into a hug he breathed out "thank you."

Tightening the hug Raven nodded "you're welcome. Now get out of here and enjoy yourself," she spoke teasingly.

Charles gave a mock salute turning to Erik "well Mr. Lensherr-Xavier, are you ready to go?"

Erik nodded "quite ready."

Opening the door for Erik, Charles offered a hand to help the metal bender into the vehicle. Leaning down to place a kiss to Erik's temple Charles whispered "let's get this show on the road then."

Closing the door Charles ran around to the other side of the vehicle giving one last wave to the children before climbing into the vehicle and taking off down the driveway.

Placing a wary hand on Raven's shoulder Hank spoke up "the wedding was beautiful."

Smiling up at Hank Raven nodded "thank you."


End file.
